


Miles To Go

by rustyliver



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustyliver/pseuds/rustyliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should be jealous, right? How they are with her is so different from how they are with each other. Beca is a little sweeter around Chloe and Chloe is little bolder around Beca. When either of them is with her, they're just…themselves. But it's not really them, is it? Those are just facades they put on to make themselves invulnerable to human attachments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by a recent viewing of Thelma & Louise.

Aubrey turns another page of the french dictionary she's pretending to read. It's the only book in the car and her phone has run out of battery. She would charge it but Chloe is charging her phone, a phone she last used three days ago. Through the side mirror, Aubrey witnesses Beca glancing every two seconds at Chloe, who is in the passenger seat looking out the window while tracing the wind with her fingers.

"Eyes on the road, Mitchell." Beca rolls her eyes. "I saw that."

"I know," Beca says and sticks her tongue out at the side mirror.

Aubrey rolls her window up. She's so sick of the wind messing up her hair, and the engine is driving her nuts. The thing that they don't tell you in movies is that it's fucking loud when you drive with the windows down.

Every cell in her body is screaming at her to jump out of the car. NOW. But that's not an option. This car is her home until they get to Mexico.

They maybe had a chance before Chloe held up a convenience store, but that doesn't matter now. They just need to keep moving.

Beca glances at Chloe again, and Aubrey has the urge to slap the confession out of her. There is no better time to tell Chloe how she feels. They might…

Nope. She can't think about that now.

 

...

 

"You don't have to stick around, you know."

"What? And let you have Chloe all to yourself?"

"Seriously. I killed your dad."

"If you hadn't, I would've," Aubrey says. "Eventually."

Chloe looks so peaceful in her sleep. It's hard to believe that an adorable face like that robbed a store with a water gun.

"Hey, Aubrey. This thing I…have for Chloe."

"It's called feelings."

"Yeah, that—"

"I get it," Aubrey says, looking into her eyes. "Believe me." She nods at Beca's raised eyebrows. "There is nothing you should be sorry for."

"Does she know?"

"Since freshman year."

"And us?"

"She knows that too. She thinks we're cute together."

"Does…she know about me?"

"I haven't told her," Aubreys answers. "I thought you might want to tell her yourself."

 

...

 

The agreement is no one should drive for more than four hours at a time. It's closing in to the fifth hour of Aubrey's turn on the wheel, but she doesn't have the heart to wake either Chloe or Beca up. They only just drifted off to sleep listening to lazy acoustic covers of 90s pop songs a few minutes ago.

She should be jealous, right? How they are with her is so different from how they are with each other. Beca is a little sweeter around Chloe and Chloe is little bolder around Beca. When either of them is with her, they're just…themselves. But it's not really them, is it? Those are just facades they put on to make themselves invulnerable to human attachments.

But she's not. She'll never say this to either of them but she thinks they're good together – they're good _for_ each other.

She's not jealous whenever one of them unwittingly drapes herself on the other. It just warms her heart. Like somewhere along the line, she fell for the way they're falling all over themselves for each other. She'd make choking noises and sarcastic comments when they start whispering into each other's ears and giggling, but only because she finds it adorably funny when they both tense up, red faced and afraid that Aubrey might have revealed their not so secret crush for one another.

They're both idiots. Idiots who spent so much time fortifying the walls they've built around themselves that they don't notice it when someone crawls into the little windows they left open just in case.

God, she can't stand how corny she is when thinking about them.

Aubrey looks at them through the rearview mirror. Chloe is sprawled out on the backseat, her head resting on Beca's shoulder, and Beca has one arm around Chloe while her other hand is resting on Chloe's knuckles on her lap.

How do they not notice their overwhelming feelings for each other?

 

...

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"I think we have to pull over," Beca says.

"There's no way there isn't an APB out for all of us," Chloe replies. "If we stop, this is the end."

"Beca," she calls, "climb to the front."

"You're not going to start shooting at a cop while I drive, are you?" Beca asks as she squeezes through the front seats and takes the passenger seat.

"I'm not that stupid," Aubrey says as the car comes to a stop. "He might just give me a ticket, but if he checks up on my name, I need you to take care of Chloe."

"Bree," Chloe calls her name, and her heart wrenches. That might be the last time she will hear her name spoken by that voice. "What are you doing?"

"Chlo, I need you to stay in the car, okay?" Aubrey tells her. "No matter what happens."

"Like hell I will," Chloe says.

"Yeah, like we would let you take the fall for everything," Beca says.

"You're both idiots if you think I'm turning myself in," Aubrey says, fingers rubbing her forehead. "I can't tell you my whole plan because time, but basically I'm about to stab you guys in the back to stall the police while Beca drives as fast as she can to the address I left in the glove compartment. There's a car waiting for you there."

Aubrey rolls the window down.

She's never good at goodbyes anyway.

 

...

 

"You were supposed to stop her," Aubrey tells Beca as Chloe politely asks Officer Glen to get into the trunk of his own car.

"I know that you're very persuasive," Beca says, "but I don't think you're persuasive enough to get out of a murder charge when the people you're trying to pin the blame on can't be found."

"My dad has good lawyers," Aubrey says, "who know that if I don't go to prison for murder, they're going to continue getting paid. But obviously, this is a much better plan."

"It is," Chloe says, slamming the trunk shut. "What's the point of all this if we don't stay together?"

"The point is," Aubrey replies, "none of us end up in prison."

Chloe shakes her head. "You don't know that. Your dad's lawyers, however good they are, can't one hundred percent guarantee that they can prove your innocence to a jury. And even if they do, not everyone will believe them. Some people will think of you as the dad killer."

"And what guarantee can you make that this won't follow us to Mexico?" Aubrey asks.

"I can't," Chloe says, shrugging. "But whatever happens, we'll have each other."

Beca nods. "That's better than having to watch one of us getting screwed by the law."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "You can't get screwed by the law if you broke it, and we didn't do something like jaywalking. We murdered someone."

" _I_ murdered someone," Beca says.

"Because if you didn't, my dad would have murdered me," Aubrey retorts.

"And I was the one who robbed a store," Chloe says.

"Because we needed the money," Aubrey tells her.

"So it's everyone's fault," Beca says. "If you want to turn yourself in, Chloe can get Officer Glen out so he can arrest all three of us."

Chloe's hand reaches for the trunk lid.

"Fine, I'll get in the car," Aubrey says. "But it doesn't mean that you guys aren't being stubborn idiots."

 

...

  
Chloe climbs to the back.

"Beca will nod off if she doesn't have a copilot," Aubrey tells her.

"I won't," Beca returns.

"Tell that to the dent in my front bumper," Aubrey mutters.

"It's a scratch."

Aubrey lifts her ass to take Chloe's place, but Chloe presses her shoulders down.

"This won't take long," Chloe says.

Aubrey avoids Chloe's gaze by focusing her eyes on her lap. But then a drop of tear wets her thigh.

"Hey," she says softly, lifting her gaze back to Chloe. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I was gonna lose you," Chloe says.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" she tells Chloe.

"You are," Chloe nods, "but—"

"Fuck!" Aubrey cries out. "What the fuck, Chlo?" She rubs on the spot on her arm where Chloe pinched her.

"Never do that to me," Chloe warns.

"To us," Beca chimes in.

"Ever again," Chloe finishes.

Aubrey purses her lips. She can't promise them that. Not if it means they're going to suffer for it.

Chloe readies her thumb and index finger on Aubrey's arm.

"Okay!" Aubrey squeals, pulling her arm away from Chloe's eager fingers. "I won't do it again."

Chloe beams and gives her a peck on the lips. Then she climbs back into the passenger seat.

Aubrey glances at the rearview mirror to take a look at Beca's reaction.

Beca is smiling.

 

...

 

It was one of the most difficult things she's ever had to do, but considering the high stakes involved, she had to make the sacrifice.

Beca pats her shoulder. "Chloe told me that you loved that car. I'm sorry you had to let it go."

But Aubrey isn't deceived. She saw the look on Beca when they pushed the car off the cliff. Beca was relieved to see the car gone.

They're still going to be stuck in a car for another day, but it's going to be a different car. One that doesn't have blood stain on the back seat that they pretend don't exist by covering it with a week old newspaper.

"It's for the best," Aubrey says. "Can't get a new life if you hold on to your old stuff."

"Speaking of new, I like your new hair," Beca says, smirking. "It's very…alternative."

Aubrey narrows her eyes at Beca. "I'm turning it to blonde the first chance I get."

Beca brushes the hair on Aubrey's forehead and tucks it behind her ear.

"Maybe wait a little longer," Beca says. "Black looks pretty on you."

Aubrey huffs, turning her eyes away from Beca. "I…I…" she stammers. "I'll tell Chloe about your crush on her."

Beca chuckles. "Actually, I already told her."

Aubrey's jaw drops. "What did she say?"

"She was super psyched," Beca says. "Said she could already imagine our wedding."

"When she said our—"

"Yup," Beca nods. "She meant the three of us."

Aubrey laughs. "Well, we're already fugitives together so I guess it's not too big a leap to think that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Seriously?" Beca mutters. "You too? I thought maybe you'd be able to talk some sense into Chloe."

"You know that once she has her mind set on something, no one's gonna change it, right?" Aubrey tells her.

Beca sighs. "I guess, but I'm not getting married without a ring."

Aubrey laughs. "You're gonna regret that," she tells Beca. "Chlo!" she yells. "Beca said—"

She dodges Beca's hand that's trying to reach for her mouth.

"That's cute, but I'm way taller than you, Mitchell," she tells Beca.

Chloe runs towards them.

"What did Beca say?"

"Beca wants you—"

Aubrey can't believe it. Beca just tackled her to the ground and now is pressing her palm on Aubrey's mouth.

Chloe juts her lower lip out.

"Oh, no fair!" Beca squeals, lifting herself off Aubrey. "You know I can't stand the pout."  

Aubrey laughs. Beca is so whipped.

But then Chloe turns her glare at Aubrey.

"Come on," Aubrey says. "I was gonna tell you…"

"So what is it?"

Beca rests the back of her head on Aubrey's spread out arm and waves Chloe over.

"Beca wants a cuddle," Aubrey says, taking Beca's cue.

Chloe squints at them both, but she crouches down and lies on Beca's other side.

"Fine," she says. "But we can't stay here too long. We just pushed a car off a cliff."

Beca kisses Chloe's cheek as Chloe squeezes Aubrey's hand.

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
